Midnight In A Perfect World
by SilverHearts
Summary: When Lucy inherits a letter from her grandfather, she finds out her parents aren't really dead and her whole life suddenly changes. Will she ever see her home again? SasukexOC? KakashixOC? OCxOC? ?x?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

_Alfredo 'Al' Bernley_

_Beloved husband, father  
and grandfather_

_1927-2007_

I sobbed, ignoring the people around me that were giving me sympathetic looks. My grandfather, the only person who had always been there for me since I was born…gone. A hand came to rest on my shoulder. I stiffened momentarily, but relaxed as I recognized his scent. I turned around and leaned my head onto his shoulder as his hands encircled my waist.

"What am I going to do, Michael?" Michael sighed inwardly. He had told me countless times to just call him Mike, but I never listened. He resisted the urge to correct me. "I have no one left."

"You have me"

"I know…You're right. But it's not the same as family." Michael stayed silent as he rubbed my back. "I'm glad you're here, Michael. You really are my best friend." He gave me a small smile.

"It's going to be alright, Luce"

"Lucy Bernley?" A voice came from beside us. I turned around and wiped away my tears. "You're Mr. Bernley's granddaughter, correct?" A woman with short, curly, brown hair and brown eyes stood before us. She was wearing a black suit and had a suitcase in her hand.

"Who's asking?" I said a little suspicious. The woman extended her hand.

"My name is Patricia Kellerman. I use to work with your grandfather. I'm very sorry for your loss." I shook her hand and muttered a low 'thanks'. "I understand that this may not be the time, but-…"

"Then come back later." Michael interrupted stepping next to me.

"It's alright, Michael." I said. "Is this about my grandfather?"

"Yes and about yourself."

"Me?" Mrs. Kellerman nodded.

"I think it's best if we talk somewhere private." She said casting a look at Michael. I glanced at Michael and then back at the woman.

"I don't keep secrets from him." I said with a small glare. Mrs. Kellerman frowned and then sighed.

"Fine. Your grandfather left you something."

"What? But those people just said he didn't have anything to leave behind."

"That's because he didn't want anybody to know about this. He left you a letter. I myself don't even know what it says." She reached into her pocket and held out a card. "If you want the letter, come to this address tomorrow at noon. If you're late the letter will be burned." I took the card out of her hand. "Thank you for your time." She gave a small nod and left. I just stood there speechless.

"That was definitely weird." Michael commented. I nodded.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked.

"I don't know. It sounded important, though."

"Yeah…Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll come with me, right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh…Wanna watch Naruto?" I grinned through my tears, which had started to fall down my cheeks again.

"Always." He smiled back.

-----

The next day Michael and I arrived at the company Mrs. Kellerman had told us about. It was a very tall, grey building with only a dozen windows. Several armored black cars were parked in front of it.

"Whoa…this looks pretty creepy…" I said.

"Yeah…Well, we won't be staying here for long, anyway." Michael said. "And besides, I'm with you. Nothing will happen!" He ended with a big grin. I chuckled.

"You always know how to ease my nerves, that's for sure…"

We walked through two big glass doors and into a hall. In the middle was a big round desk. Behind the desk sat a woman who was on the phone. She was wearing the same suit Mrs. Kellerman was wearing at the funeral. On every side of the room were several black doors. Across the room were stairs. Just as the receptionist hung up, one of doors opened. Two men in black suits walked out.

"Just take care of him, got it?" The first one yelled. I frowned. _'Take care of him?'_

"Yes sir!" The second said. He quickly walked out of the building, after the first guy slammed the door in his face, muttering something under his breath.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Uhm…yeah. This woman asked me to come here…err…what was her name again?"

"Patricia Kellerman" Michael said.

"Right. That one."

"What business do you have here?" The woman asked in her business-like tone. I frowned. She hadn't even looked up during our conversation. Michael saw me frown. He knew that that usually means I'm getting mad. So he sent me a stern look. I sighed.

"My grandfather left me a letter and I'm supposed to pick it up here." I grounded out. The woman suddenly looked up in shock.

"You're Bernley-sama's granddaughter?"

"Err…yes…" I said hesitantly.

"It's an honor!" she said. I cast a confused look at Michael, who shrugged.

"Right. Could you just tell us where to go?"

"Of course!" She said eagerly and then continued to tell us where to be. We went up the stairs. Every floor looked the same as the first one, except for the receptionist's desk. On the third floor I knocked on the fifth door on the right. Michael had no idea what I was thinking. He had known me since I was six. That means…14 years. He knew practically everything about me. But now…The door opened and we met with the same woman from the previous day.

"Ah! Come in! So you've decided to come?"

"Obviously." I replied shortly. I didn't like this woman. This whole situation just seemed too mysterious and out of place. Mrs. Kellerman led us into the room. She walked over to a painting on the wall and removed it. Behind it was a safe. She placed her palm on it. We heard a click and the safe opened. As far as I could tell there was only one thing in it: A letter. Mrs. Kellerman placed the letter on her desk.

"This is the letter your grandfather wrote a number of years ago. He never spoke to anyone about what was in it and I suggest you do the same." I nodded and grabbed the letter.

Michael watched me tear open the envelope and unfold the letter. He watched me sit down, eyes widened in confusion, then disbelief. After a few minutes tears started falling down my cheeks.

"You gotta be kidding me…" I breathed. After another minute I handed the letter over to Michael, despite Mrs. Kellerman's protests.

----

_My dearest Lucy,_

_You might want to sit down as I tell you this. By the time you get this letter, I'll be gone. I can imagine how you must feel. You must have no idea what to do, you think the only one that loved you is dead and you won't be able to pay the rent. I'm very sorry to say that at the end of this letter you'll have bigger things to worry about then paying your rent. _

_You see, hold on tight, both of your parents are alive. I know I told you your father disappeared before you were born and your mother died giving birth to you, but that was all a lie. Your father did leave, but your mother knew where he went and, after giving birth to you, she left to retrieve him. I was never told where they went. I only knew it was far away. Your mother only told me she was going to get your father back. But she never came back. So I raised you, took care of you and made up a story. _

_One day, however, your mother sent me something. It was a book. A book containing some kind of spells. Only, there was only one page. It became clear to me that she wanted me to learn that spell and so I did. I cast the same spell on this letter. It will transport, whoever reads this letter, one hour after they've finished it, to the other letter. The one your mother has. I know you may not want this or believe any of this, but it's the truth._

_This is the part where I say goodbye. Luce, darling, I love you. I'm sorry to have put you through this, but I believe it's for the best. It has to be._

_Farewell,_

_Alfredo Bernley._

----

"My god." Michael said.

"Come on. We've only got one hour!" I said grabbing Michael's hand.

"Are you serious? You really believe that stuff?" I shrugged.

"We'll find out in an hour, I guess, eh?" Then I spotted Mrs. Kellerman watching us with interest and curiosity. "I have one question; who are you people?" The woman grinned.

"Secret Service. Your father was a very prized member."

"Ahh…My grandfather, Secret Service? Interesting…That certainly explains a lot. Okay, let's go!" I said and nearly dragged Michael out of the building.

----

_Nearly an hour later…_

"You think we'll go to Europe?" I asked excited, while closing my bag. I had stuffed everything I thought I might need into a small backpack.

"I don't think we're going anywhere" Michael replied. He was sitting on my bed, arms crossed.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! It's going to be fun!"

"Fun? You're not the one who's leaving behind friends and family!"

"I don't have any family to leave behind! You're the only one I have left! And now…I may get to see my parents again when I've thought for twenty years that they were dead! Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am! It's just…If this 'spell' or whatever it is turns out to be fake…I just don't want to see you disappointed or sad." I smiled softly.

"Thanks Michael. But you don't have to worry about me. I trust my grandfather. Besides, it's not like we have a choice if this spell is _not_ fake." Michael sighed.

"Whatever."

Suddenly I swayed. "Whoa…"

"Are you alright?"

"Err…I don't feel so good." My head hurt like hell and I felt out of breath. I lay down on my bed and curled up. "I'm just gonna take a nap." I said weakly and then everything turned black.

* * *

Yay! New story! As I said on my profile it's about Naruto. I'll update Crimson Regret some time, too. But i'm having a bit of a writer's block.  
Pairings aren't decided yet. I might let you vote, but that depends on the reviews I get. So:

Review Please!

SilverHearts.


	2. The 'ThreePiece Heart'

Chapter 2

I groaned as I tried to sit up. Everything around me was green, like leaves. And it smelled like forest… I looked around me and saw that, indeed, I was in a forest. But as I looked down I let out a small gasp. I was actually ina _tree_, on a _branch_. Beneath me was a group of people and the sound of metal against metal could be heard. _'Okay. Don't fall! Don't you dare fall!'_ I told myself. Of course, I just _had_ to lose my balance and I fell. I screamed as the ground came closer. I tried to grab onto a branch, but pain shot through my shoulder and I let go.

"Umph!" I let out as I crashed to the ground. I rolled onto my back and groaned again, clutching my shoulder. Suddenly I felt some piercing stares. I sat up and looked around. About eight men stood in the clearing. Three of them were wearing black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a white vest over it and black sandals. They were also wearing some kind of white animal-like mask. It all seemed very weird and yet very familiar. They were fighting with five other men it seemed and they were staring at me.

"Um…hi?" I said in a weak voice. They broke out of their trance-like state and started fighting again. Suddenly one of them threw something at me. I shrieked and held my arms in front of my head, temporarily forgetting my dislocated shoulder. I expected to feel pain, but instead something crashed into me from the side and suddenly I was flying. At least, I thought I was. When I opened my eyes I saw that someone was actually carrying me and was jumping through the trees. I noticed he had a sword strapped to his back. Then I blacked out again.

-----

As I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed that I was still 'flying'. But there were two people behind us. We were going really fast and all the trees passing by and the constant jumping were making me nauseous.

"I'm gonna be sick" I muttered. The guy holding me chuckled and gave some sort of hand sign to the others. We slowed down and then finally stopped. We landed in another clearing and I was placed on the ground. I sat up and pain shot through my shoulder again. I gritted my teeth.

"Are you hurt?" One of the men asked. He was wearing a mask that resembled a fox.

"I dislocated my shoulder." _'What the hell is going on? How did I get here? It almost looks like…but it can't, right?'_ "Who are you people?" I asked. A guy with a bear-like mask crouched next to me.

"Konoha ANBU." He answered. My jaw dropped.

"Konoha? ANBU? Are you serious?" _'I'm in Naruto? But that's not possible. I was supposed to be transported to my mom!'_

Suddenly the guy grabbed my arm and popped it into place. I cried out and glared at him.

"It hurts less if you don't expect it."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Konoha" The guy said still crouched next to me.

"Why?"

"The Hokage ordered us to."

"Why? How does she know me?"

"That's all I know. We don't ask questions." The third guy still hadn't talked. I started muttering random curses under my breath. I stood up and started pacing around.

"I can't be here. Why am I here? I don't even know where 'here' is. And I don't know these guys. I don't even know their names and-…"

"We can't tell you our names." I stopped and looked at the fox.

"Eh? You were listening?" He nodded.

"We're ANBU. We're supposed to remain anonymous. That's why we wear these masks."

"I know that. But how am I supposed to know I can trust you?"

"We saved you, didn't we?" The bear said. I sighed and sat down. We lapsed into silence. They started eating something after a while, but I refused. After a while I was tired of the silence and started humming something.

_To unexplain the unforgivable,_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show._

_By streetlight this dark night,_

_A séance down below._

_There are things that I have done, _

_You never should ever know_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_Who walks among the famous living dead,_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

_And if you could talk to me,_

_Tell me if it's so,_

_That all the good girls go to heaven._

_Well, heaven knows_

_That without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

_I'm really not so with you anymore._

_I'm just a ghost, _

_So I can't hurt you anymore,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore._

"You have a nice voice."

"Hmm? Oh, thanks." I grinned. "My grandpa use to tell me the same."

"Use to?"

"Yeah. He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Now." The third guy said.

"Whoa…it talks!" The fox snickered and patted his back.

"Yeah. Sasuke-teme's not much of a talker." He said. I gasped. _'Sasuke?' _Sasuke hit the fox on his head.

"Dobe! You just revealed my name!"

"Hehehe…oops!"

'_The 'dobe' must be Naruto then…and that…'_ I looked at 'the bear'. _'I can't tell…It's not Kakashi. And definitely not Sakura since it's a guy. What if it's Gai? That would be weird. But he doesn't talk like Gai. So it's not Gai either. Asuma? Possible. Genma? Also possible…Damn, I wanna know!'_

I cleared my throat. "So-…"

"No you can't know our names even though Sasuke's is revealed." The 'bear' said. I gaped.

"How did you…?" I trailed off. I actually _felt_ him grin underneath that mask.

"Talent."

"But-…"

"No."

"If I just-..."

"No."

"I promise I won't-…"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Let's go. Before those ninja catch up." Sasuke said. I stood up quickly.

"Yes sir!" Then I swayed. "Whoa…" I leaned against a tree.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…I just got up too quickly, I guess." Sasuke started walking away. I walked after him followed by the two other ANBU.

For nearly two hours we walked. Every now and then I glanced back at 'the bear', trying to find out who he was. But to no avail. I think he noticed, but he never said anything. Then I spotted a town and a gate in the distance. _'Konohagakure'_ it read. Naruto came up next to me.

"We have to get you to the hospital." He said.

"What? Why? I'm fine!" I said indignant.

"The Hokage is in the hospital." Sasuke said dryly.

"Right. Of course. Well then, Naruto, lead the way!" _'Maybe she knows how the hell I got here.' _It took me a second to realize what I had said. _'Shit.'_

"What? How do you know my name?" _'Oh right. Now he decides not to act ignorant!'_

"Err…Well you see…where I come from…you're famous!" Naruto gaped at me. At least I wasn't completely lying.

"I'm famous…? YATTA! Uzumaki Naruto has done it again!" Sasuke gave me a skeptical look. I figured he wouldn't believe me. You'd have to be stupid to believe that.

"Where do you come from then?" Sasuke asked.

"Err…somewhere very very far away."

"Hn"

Suddenly something occurred to me. "Why didn't you ask for my name?"

Naruto stopped jumping around.

"We already know your name, _Lucy_."

"How did you know?"

"The Hokage told us."

"Ah. I see." _'So she must know something.'_ Only then did I notice that 'the bear' sneaked off. "Hey! Where did that other guy go?"

"He left."

"Yeah. He has to report in at the ANBU headquarters." Naruto added. "Since he's the team captain and all." We stopped in front of a tall, white building. A sign in front of it said 'Konoha Hospital'.

"Well, this is Konoha's hospital. The two best medics in the world work here!" Naruto said. I frowned.

"Two?"

"Hai! Tsunade-baa-san and Sakura-chan!"

"Oh?" I said trying to sound as if I didn't know them.

"You'll probably meet her later. She does some of the examinations."

"Examinations? I told you I'm fine." I said as we entered the building.

"Everybody who comes here from other countries are obligated to undergo certain tests." Naruto said.

I looked at him in surprise. _'He's really different than in the manga. I guess he has really changed in four years.'_ I watched Sasuke talk to the receptionist. _'Actually Sasuke's different, too. He talks a bit more and he seems less cold. I wonder if he killed Itachi…And Orochimaru. What if that freak is still around?'_ I shuddered.

"Lucy?" Naruto's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." He nodded.

"Right. We have to leave now. But all you have to do is wait over there. I've arranged for you to be examined by Sakura-chan. So you'll be fine. She's the best!" He exclaimed with a big grin on his face. I grinned. _'Maybe he's not so different after all.'_

"Thanks guys. And also for saving me back there. Hey! I never asked: Who were those guys back there?" Sasuke was already standing at the exit as Naruto answered.

"Just a bunch of sound-nins."

"Sound?" I cast a glance at Sasuke, who gave me a piercing stare in return. But I couldn't read it. After a while I looked away and cleared my throat. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed and waved. Then he ran after Sasuke. I sighed and looked over to where Naruto pointed. It was a small waiting room. I walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. Because I had nothing to do but wait, I started thinking again. _'How did I get into this mess? Wasn't I supposed to be at my mother's side by now? And where the hell is Michael? I wonder if he's okay…Maybe he's in Konoha…I should go look for him once I'm done here.'_

"Lucy?" I looked up and there stood Sakura.

"Hai?"

"Hi. I'm Sakura. I'm going to examine you before you speak to the Hokage." She said. I nodded and got up. "Alright. Follow me." We walked through several hallways and up some stairs. Finally we stopped at a door.

"You can go in here. I'll be right with you." I nodded and opened the door as Sakura walked away. The room had two beds in it and some medical equipment. As I closed the door I noticed that there was someone in the bed on the other side of the room. But I couldn't see his face. Suddenly the person sat up. I gasped.

"Michael?" It had to be him. He had the same spiky brown hair, the same gentle, sparkling brown eyes.

"Lucy?" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's really you! What happened to you? I was so worried." He hugged me back.

"I really don't know what happened. You suddenly disappeared after you lay down. And the next thing I know I wake up in Konoha. When Sakura walked in, seriously, I almost screamed." I snickered and sat down on his bed.

"So then why did you end up in the hospital?" Michael grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I ran into Asuma while I was looking for you in town and he thought I was an enemy."

"Really? You met Asuma?"

"He actually kicked the crap out of me, but you could say that, I guess."

"Isn't this weird? We're actually in Naruto's world…" I said.

"Yeah… I can't believe it. How did you end up in Konoha anyway?" I frowned.

"I woke up in a tree…and then I fell down…" Michael laughed out loud.

"That's just like you!"

"Hey!" I hit him on his arm and he winced. "Sorry. Anyway, I landed in the middle of a battlefield where three Konoha ANBU and five Sound-nins were fighting."

"Sound?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. And then one of those ANBU guys saved me. I found out later that the Hokage had sent them on a mission to bring me back to Konoha." Michael frowned.

"Why? What do they want with you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. After Sakura examines me I'm supposed to go talk to her." Michael was silent for a while. Then he asked,

"How did she know where you would appear and why were there Sound-nins?"

"Well I found out that one of the ANBU was Sasuke…So maybe they were after him?"

"Really? You already met Sasuke?" I grinned.

"And Naruto, but I don't know who the third guy was, the one that saved me. He wouldn't tell me."

"I can't believe you! You're only here for a minute and you've already met two of the main characters!" I grinned even wider.

"I know! I'm good! But, seriously, I wanna know who that third guy is… Don't ask me why. I know he's older than Naruto and Sasuke, but I don't think it was Kakashi."

"Hmm…That leaves: Gai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Hayate, and that's about it. I think I forgot someone…"

"Well, there's Iruka, but I don't think he's the type to become ANBU. It's also not Gai, 'cause you know Gai talks in that 'special' way."

"Asuma was kicking my ass so it's not him either…And didn't Hayate die?" I gasped.

"You're right. I forgot. Now only Genma and Raidou are left…"

"You know, it might've been someone who didn't appear in the manga or anime." Michael said. "It doesn't necessarily have to be someone we know."

"Yeah…that's possible. I just have this weird feeling that I do know him…" Suddenly the door opened and Sakura walked in. She looked up and saw me sitting on Michael's bed.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"Yeah! Michael's my best friend!" I said putting him in a headlock.

"Really? That's a coincidence!" I got up and walked over to my own bed.

"So what kind of tests are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just the standard tests. You don't have to worry."

"Oh I'm not worried. Naruto told me you're the best, so…" Sakura looked at me in surprise.

"You know Naruto?"

"Yeah he escorted me here with Sasuke."

"I see. Well I'll just take some blood samples, check your heart and check your chakra flow, that sort of things."

"My chakra?" I looked over at Michael. He gave me an intense look and said,

"Don't worry. My chakra was fine so yours should be, too." My eyes widened. _'He has chakra? That's strange…'_ I lay down on the bed and let Sakura take a blood sample.

"Alright. Now let's look at your chakra flow." She said. She put her hands on my stomach and closed her eyes. I felt a warm feeling starting to spread through my stomach and my entire body. I was just starting to get used to it when it suddenly stopped. "That's fine, too." As she put her hands over my heart a knock sounded at the door. "Yes?" Sakura called. The door opened and a woman with long blond hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and nodded politely, but she looked surprised to see her. Tsunade looked at me for a long time, but then said,

"Sakura, have you got the results yet?"

"Her blood is fine, as well as her chakra. I was just about to check her heart." Sakura answered.

"I'll do it." Tsunade said. Sakura frowned slightly, but then removed her hands.

"Err…Okay…" I said nothing. I watched Tsunade do the same thing Sakura did on my stomach.

"So it's true…" Tsunade whispered.

"What is?" I asked. She opened her eyes.

"Nothing." Then she turned to Sakura. "I want a full report on my desk by the end of the week." She said. Sakura nodded. "Lucy, follow me." I looked at her for a minute before stepping out of the bed. Michael made a move to get up, too, but I stopped him.

"It's okay. I'll do this alone."

"You sure?" He looked worried.

I nodded and smiled. "Positive." Then I followed Tsunade out of the room, after a quick wave at Sakura. As we were walking down the corridors, I asked, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"I do. I'll tell you everything I know in my office."

After another few minutes of walking we stopped in front of a big red door. The Hokage grabbed a key and opened the door. Her office looked exactly like the one in the anime.

"Sit down." She said and I, reluctantly, did. "Alright. I'll get right to the point. What I have to say might be very shocking to you."

"That's the second time I've heard that today…" I muttered.

"The fact that you're here means your grandfather is dead, right?" I gaped.

"How do you know about my grandfather?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Your grandfather…was my father." I frowned. _'My grandfather…her father…?'_ I jumped up.

"Holy shit! You're kidding me!"

"It's the truth. I'm your mother, Lucy."

"Holy shit!" I repeated. Then I laughed. "Haha. Very funny. You almost got me with that." The Hokage looked at me with an emotionless mask on her face.

"Lucy, it's the truth. You were born here and then I brought you to your grandfather."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious." I sat down. I was speechless. "After I brought you to your grandfather I came back here to look for your father."

"You left me!" I yelled.

"I had no choice."

"Well, did you find him then?"

"I'm working on it."

"I can't believe this! You left me to look for him and you still haven't found him?"

"You have no idea how hard he is to find."

"I don't care! Why didn't you ever come to visit me?"

"I didn't know how."

"But somehow you _did_ know how to bring me here? That's bullshit!"

"It's the truth." Tsunade, my _mom_, replied still staying completely calm. That frustrated me even more. I let out a frustrated growl en stood up. I started pacing through the room.

"Is Dan my father?" I asked after a moment of silence. Tsunade looked at me in shock.

"How do you know about Dan?"

"There's a manga in my world called Naruto. It describes Naruto's life and his friends'. I know a lot about all of you."

"Oh…No, it's not Dan. He died before I got pregnant."

"It's not? Then who is?" Tsunade sighed.

"You don't want to know." I jumped up and slammed my hand on the table.

"That's it! You don't get to tell me what I want or don't want! Do you have _any_ idea how I've felt! I thought for twenty years that both my parents were dead! _Twenty_ goddamn years! I didn't have any friends! People called me the orphan! Grandpa and Michael were the only ones that cared about me! And now I find out that you've been alive all these years! And now you _dare_ tell me I don't want to know my parents! Are you bloody insane? You have no right! You lost that right when you left me!"

I stormed out the door intending to slam it shut, but I never got that far.

"Stop her!" Tsunade yelled. Immediately two arms came around my waist and pinned my arms to my side, effectively stopping me from moving even a muscle.

"Let me go!" I screamed kicking my legs around.

So two minutes later I found myself sitting on the same chair in Tsunade's room, Genma and Raidou guarding the door. I glared at them, but Genma just smirked at me and Raidou didn't even look at me. I crossed my arms and glared at Tsunade, I refuse to call her my mom, instead.

"Look, I understand you're upset…"

"More like pissed…" I muttered.

"…and I will give you time to think about all this, but first there's something else I need to tell you."

"Great. More bad news."

"That depends on how you look at it. I've examined your heart and found something."

"What? Is it bad? Am I gonna die?"

"You have what we call a 'three-piece heart'." I frowned.

"Three what? What the hell is that?"

"You're familiar with the heart, right? You know there are two left chambers and two right chambers?"

"Of course I know that…"

"Well, you have another chamber."

"Another…? How is that possible?"

"We don't know. There are very few born with this. But sometimes there's extra chakra stored in it, others don't use it at all. We really don't know what kind of things it can do."

"So basically, I'm a freak!" Genma chuckled. I turned around and glared at him. "That was not funny!

"Lucy!" Tsunade yelled. I turned back.

"Jeez. No need to shout, woman. I'm right here."

"I'm not finished yet. There's also a bad side about this heart…"

"Oh! So the other was a good thing. Now I get it!" Tsunade glared at me and sighed.

"You're not the only one with this heart. Other people know about it, too. And, as a result, there are groups who want this ability."

"You mean like Akatsuki?"

"Yes. That's why you have to be very careful. I don't want you to leave this village."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then I got an idea. "I want to be a ninja!"

"What?" Tsunade said. "Why? Being a ninja is not a game, you know?"

"I know that. Nut the next time I'm pissed and wanna storm out the door, _they_ can't stop me!" I said pointing to Genma and Raidou. "Besides, that way I'll learn to defend myself against people who want my heart."

Tsunade thought about that. It made sense… "Alright. I'll send you to Iruka tomorrow."

"Yes!" I jumped up. Then I remembered that I was still mad at her. "I still want to know who my father is, though."

"You'll find out one day, I promise." She answered. I grunted.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I turned around and walked to the door.

"Let her go." Tsunade said. They moved out of the way and I walked out.

I miraculously found my way back to my room after being sent the wrong way by some weird, blue-haired nurse, first. But when I walked in I found that Michael wasn't there. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I really needed someone to tell all this to. I contemplated going to look for him when I heard a _'thump'_ and then footsteps. I raised myself off the bed, but I saw no one. I frowned. Then I saw that the window was open. I sighed and walked to the window. It overlooked the town. The town was really beautiful. I saw the people walking through the streets, talking, buying things, eating. And all of them had smiles on their faces. I smiled, too. _'I think I could get used to living here…'_ I closed the window and turned around. What I saw nearly made me scream. Well, I think I actually _did_ scream. A man about my age, dark spiky hair, dark eyes and a jounin outfit was standing right before me. He looked really pissed. I stepped back and cursed when I hit the window.

"Sas-…, I mean, who are you?" I whispered. Sasuke growled and stepped closer.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know who I am." He said harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you and I would really appreciate it if you got out of my room." I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my throat and pushed me back against the wall. He pinned me there, but not hard enough to choke me.

"You know about me and Orochimaru, don't you? I saw you look at me when Naruto mentioned the sound-nin."

"Of course I know. Everybody knows about that." I said assuming that everybody really did know about Sasuke leaving. Unfortunately, I was wrong about that. Sasuke smirked evilly.

"No, they don't. Only Konoha and Sound know the real reason I left. The Hokage made sure of that. So tell me, if you're really from as far away as you claim, how do you know?" I gulped. _'Shit. I should've kept denying it.'_

"Err…well…you see…I uhh…you're famous, too?"

"Try again." Sasuke said pushing me against the wall a little harder. I was started to become afraid, even though I'd never admit it.

"You're hurting me." I said having trouble breathing.

"Then you'd better start talking." I suddenly realized my arms had been free the entire time so I tried to push him off me. Obviously, I wasn't strong enough so Sasuke didn't even budge. Suddenly he backed off. He glared at me and said, "This talk is not over yet." Then he disappeared. I shivered and frowned.

"Why did he leave so sudden?" I whispered. The reason opened the door and walked in. "Oh, that's why…"

"Lucy! You're back! How did it go? Did you find out anything?" Michael said. I told him everything Tsunade had told me, including the stuff about the three-piece heart. "Whoa…that's…incredible…" He said.

"Yeah…The good news is that I'm gonna be a ninja!" Michael gaped at me.

"Seriously? I want to be a ninja, too!"

"You can come with me tomorrow. I think we can arrange something."

"Great!"

"We'll go right after we finish 'Operation: Who's The Bear?' "

"Err…nani?"

"Remember that ANBU guy I told you about?" Michael nodded. "He wore a mask that looked like a bear."

"Ah, that explains it." After that we stayed silent for a while. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him Sasuke came to 'visit' me. Michael would probably be mad, go find Sasuke and get beaten up or something. But there was also something else. Something I couldn't quite name. And then there was the fact that Tsunade was my mom. It all became a little too much for me.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a walk around town, clear my mind a little. I'll meet you later, okay?" I said. Michael nodded, but looked worried.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I just want to be alone right now. Sumimasen."

"I see. Well, I'll talk to you later, then." I nodded.

"Arigatou Mike."

"Douitashimashite" (You're welcome.)

-----

When I got outside I noticed it was already evening. There weren't many people on the streets. With my hands in my pockets I sauntered down the street, wallowing in self-pity. _'My mother is Tsunade…Tsunade is my mother…I'm Tsunade's daughter…'_ "Excuse me, where's the nearest bar?" I asked a woman passing by. She looked up and then pointed down the street.

"Down the street on the right."

"Arigatou."

"But usually only ninja go there." I nodded.

"That's fine." I walked down the street, barely avoiding a group of drunken men stumbling down the street singing loudly. I found the bar and walked in. It was a small, dark place. The woman was right. It was filled with men and women in jounin/chuunin clothes. But I really didn't care at the moment. I sat down at the bar. "Sake please." I said to the guy behind the bar. He was kind of cute. He looked a little older than me. He had light blue hair and almost the same color eyes. He smirked at me.

"You're not old enough to drink, are you?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes I am." I said innocently.

"You know, there's this cute little restaurant just opposite of here. Why don't you go there?" He said still smirking. I glared at him. _'Okay, scratch the cuteness. I'm not in the mood for this.' _

"I just turned 21 last week." I lied. "I can't help it that I look so young." The guy chuckled.

"I've heard that excuse a million times, dear. You ain't gettin' any sake here." I stood up and slammed my hand on the bar, for the second time that day.

"As daughter of the Hokage I _demand_ sake. _Now_!" I yelled. He looked shocked and two seconds later a tiny glass of sake stood before me. It immediately drank it down entirely. "Keep 'em coming." I said. I had no idea how long I sat there drinking glass after glass. I enjoyed the feeling of…well, not feeling anything.

"What's a pretty lady such as yourself doing here all alone?" A voice sounded next to me. I growled. I looked to my side. _'Kakashi! Great… I finally get to meet him and I'm like this.'_

"Piss off." I said. Kakashi chuckled.

"Can't a guy just talk to a lady?" He asked smoothly.

"You can talk to any lady you want, as long as it's not me." Another glass appeared in front of me. I tried to grab it, but missed. I frowned and then tried again. After a few tries it worked and I smiled to myself.

"I don't think you should drink anymore."

"I don't think you should be talking to me, but hey, you're doing it anyway." I sighed. "I'm just trying to wallow in self-pity alone tonight, okay?"

"And why are you be wallowing in self-pity?" I frowned. I knew I shouldn't tell him, but my alcohol induced brain decided to blurt out everything that came to mind.

"Because I'm a freak."

"You don't look like a freak to me."

"Yeah well, I am."

"And why's that?"

I sighed. "I have a maimed heart."

"Maimed heart?"

"Yeah…weird, isn't it? I just found out today. Apparently I have a fifth chamber in my heart and now all those evil-y guys will probably try to kidnap me, or something. At least, that's what the Fifth told me. They might even kill me. But, hey, I don't care. Nobody cares what I think. Nobody cares that I didn't want this. I just wanted to meet my mom. Yeah, I know what you're gonna say. I did meet my mom. It's just…how the hell was I supposed to know it was the Fifth Hokage in Naruto's world? I mean, that's just crazy! I can't be here, you know? I just can't! I can't accept this! 'Cause that would mean this is all real and I'm not gonna wake up and it all turns out to be a dream. That would mean I can't go back… Even though my life sucked back there. I want to go back. I want my grandfather back. But I know that's not gonna happen. I really do. Tomorrow I'll just wake up and start my ninja training. I might even get killed kicked by Sasuke if I don't tell him how I know him. That would be fun. And I'm rambling…I guess I should just go to bed now." I ended standing up and getting ready to leave, but the room starting turning. I felt someone steady me.

'_Right. Kakashi's here. And he heard everything I said. Great…'_ I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and started walking. But everything just _had_ to turn black when I did. I vaguely felt someone catch me before I knew no more.

-----

* * *

wOOt! Chapter 2! It took me a while, but it's out! And it's _long_. The longest chapter I've written so far. So don't complain .  
Anyways, it's late. So I'm out. Buh-bye! (waves) 

Review please!

SilverHearts


End file.
